All Aboard
by cullen16
Summary: TRADUCCION- Rosalie, Alice y Bella ganan un viaje en un lujoso crucero por el caribe, ahi conocen a Emmett, Jasper y Edward.TODOS HUMANOS!
1. Navegacion simple

**Bueno este es el primer fic que subo..y es una traduccion...el original lo escribio BookMe y por supuesto tengo permiso para subirlo**

**disfrutenlo!!! y porfavor dejen reviews!!!  
**

Bella POV

"Mejor le das una propina a ese tipo" le advertí a Alice mientras alcanzábamos el área de recepción. Rosalie y yo teníamos dos maletas cada una, mientras Alice sorprendentemente llevaba cuatro. Atrás nuestro iban dos sorprendidos botones, Simón y Joseph, quienes llevaban un impecable uniforme azul, intentaban desesperadamente manejar ocho maletas entre los dos en los carros débiles.

"Hmm… tienes razón…creo que les daré algo" bromeo Alice mientras se levantaba los lentes de sol, dejándolos sobre su pelo, mientras descaradamente estudiaba a los dos jóvenes.

" Damas, le han dado la Suite de Ático. Contaran con un mayordomo personal, se llama Tanya y estará a sus servicios las 24 horas del día. Ella les mostrará su cuarto. Esperamos que tengan una permanencia agradable aquí en el Eclipse". El muy amistoso recepcionista termino, y nos presento a Tanya.

Ella era una joven alta, impresionantemente hermosa de aproximadamente nuestra edad, se mantuvo de pie al lado del escritorio de la recepción con una risa amistosa sobre su cara y un archivo en una de sus manos. Llevaba un simple traje de color negro con el nombre del crucero bordado. "Buenas tardes damas, como ya le han dicho, yo soy Tanya y estaré aquí para ustedes a todas horas mientras estén a bordo de este crucero."

Ella rápidamente ofreció su mano a Rosalie y la sacudió, mientras esta se presentaba. La misma introducción siguió para Alice y para mí.

"Bien entonces continuemos, estoy segura que están impacientes por ver su cuarto" rió con excitación como si fuera ella la que se quedaría aquí.

Dimos un paseo en un elevador de cristal mientras los botones seguían con paso lento. Una vez que alcanzamos la Cubierta de Ático Tanya nos condujo por el pasillo mientras nos explicaba. "Su Suite de Ático esta situada en el fondo del barco, y su número de la habitación es 6147,el nombre de su suite es Twilight."

Alice, Rosalie y yo la seguimos silenciosamente mientras mirábamos cada detalle del barco. Recordé como Alice afortunadamente había ganado este crucero para tres. Le habían concedido el crucero de la tres semana para tres personas, por ser "el cliente más Leal del año" en su tienda favorita en Seattle. No habíamos entendido porque no le habían dado el premio a una persona que es tan buena cliente como Alice, pero después de la acción de dirigirse al gerente de tienda, al parecer cambiaron su ganador.

"Si me siguen ahora, les mostrare los alrededores de su Suite de Ático." nos dijo Tanya en su tono de voz alegre mientras abría la puerta que tenía el nombre "Twilight" sobre el número de la habitación. Entro Tanya primero, y se quedo de pie aparte mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para que pudiésemos entrar.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos de pie en el vestíbulo mientras Tanya le pedía a los botones que dejaran nuestras maletas en el armario adyacente al dormitorio. Una vez que ellos abandonaron el vestíbulo, Tanya dio un paso adelante y nos pidió que la siguiéramos por la misma camino que los botones habían tomado. Por la puerta a la derecha, entramos en un dormitorio decorado en distintos tonos de sangre roja y negra. Una enorme cama se encontraba en el medio del dormitorio, contra la pared decorada por un cuadro de dos manos que sostenían una vibrante manzana roja. Sobre cada lado de la cama habían dos cómodos, sofás negros, que se veían bastante cómodos. Por una puerta a la derecha del dormitorio, entramos a un camerino que tenía un lado completo lleno de espejos. Por el cuarto entramos al armario donde los botones habían dejado ordenadamente nuestras maletas.

Caminamos a la parte posterior del dormitorio y tomamos la puerta que quedaba frente a la cama. Tanya nos llamó mientras comenzaba a explicar, " Aquí tenemos un baño de de mármol, una tina de remolino y la ducha separada. " nos indico para después pasar los pocos minutos siguientes explicando como usar la tina de remolino.

Después, nos condujo a la parte de atrás del dormitorio y atrás del vestíbulo. Miró a Rosalie y le hizo señas a la puerta a la izquierda mientras le pedía a Rose que abriera la puerta, Rosalie condescendió y abrió la puerta a un espacio gigante, largo con una mesa enorme, un pequeño piano brillante negro y una enorme TV de plasma montada sobre una pared, frente a un sofá grande marrón de cuero.

"Wow…. ¡¡Es increíble!! Jadeé mientras intentaba controlar mis dedos que recorrían el piano, inspeccionando el resto del cuarto.

" En este espacio pueden encontrar, un piano de media cola, pañerías motorizadas, luces y sistema de seguridad, un TV de plasma, un DVD y un grabador de vídeo unido a un increíble sistema de audio, un centro de música, una máquina de fax de salida, y finalmente una estación de Internet. " La voz de Tanya resonaba por la habitación. Sonaba como el comercial de un caro automóvil.

"¡Esto es asombroso! ¿Cuántos el DVD habrán allí? "pregunto Rosalie.

Tanya se rió antes de contestar, " Hay más de los que usted será capaz de ver mientras este a bordo del Eclipse. " Entonces continúo mostrándonos la variedad de aparatos tecnológicos y sus funciones.

"Ahora… ¿están listas para la parte final de la exposición del Ático?" Nos preguntó Tanya con cierta emoción. De seguro era algo bueno. Cabeceamos impacientes por ver lo que posiblemente podríamos tener.

Tanya deslizo una puerta de cristales que nos condujo hacia una galería en las afueras. "Aquí ustedes tiene un Jacuzzi y asientos de descanso" nos explicó mientras indicaba cada uno.

Lo siguiente que vi fue increíble .La galería atravesada a través de la longitud entera de nuestro cuarto. Mientras andábamos al final de la galería donde estaban los asientos y la barra, comprendí que a la derecha, el dormitorio se vinculaba a la galería también con otro juego de puertas de cristales que se deslizan, pertenecientes a la otra habitación.

Nos sentamos mientras Tanya nos entregaba algunos suplementos con preguntas frecuentes.

"Bien ustedes son unas damas afortunadas, ante todo, pueden decidir donde quieren sentarse en el comedor "Sol de Medianoche", que esta directamente abajo de ustedes." Luego añadió rápidamente, " Ustedes podrán ver por qué es llamado "el Sol de Medianoche" pero todo más tarde, es asombroso!" Luego nos apunto unas escaleras.

"Si ustedes siguen por ahí abajo, llegaran directamente al comedor que les ahorrará las molestia de andar todo el trayecto bajo el vestíbulo y bajo la escalera."

Miré a Rosalie y Alice con temor, era ilógico tener tanta suerte! Cuando miré a Rosalie ella silenciosamente articuló la palabra, 'Asombroso'.

Tanya siguió, "Usted también puede solicitar, una sesión de retrato privada, un masaje en suite, almuerzo en suite, el servicio de té de tarde en suite, el café entregado diario, y finalmente pueden pedir por los juegos de mesa para su cuarto. También recibirán cada mañana el desayuno y el periódico, a no ser que ustedes lo soliciten de otra manera." Tanya terminó, cerrando el archivo en sus manos.

"¿Entonces… podemos tener todos esto sin cargo adicional? " preguntó Alice con impaciencia mientras se sentaba.

"Así es, todo y cualquier cosa que quieran todo su viaje esta siendo generosamente pagado, entonces pueden ordenar todas las actividades o suplementos que quieran a bordo o sobre la tierra." Tanya terminó en su negocio como el tono. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?".

"¿Conoce usted quién está en la suite de Ático al lado de nosotros, la que comparte la galería?" Pregunté sintiéndome curioso.

¿" En la suite de"Amanecer"? No tengo idea, pero podría ir y averiguar para ustedes si así lo quieren" nos ofreció amablemente.

¡Me sentí mal por ella, entonces le dije, " No, no!, No se preocupe, lo averiguaremos bastante pronto que estoy segura…solamente era curiosidad." Admití

¡" Ohhh lo recordé! ¡Tengo que darle un tour por el barco entero! ¿Están listas? ¿O prefieren que vuelva después de que hayan desempaquetado? "preguntó Tanya, probablemente recordando las masas de maletas que teníamos.

"¿Podríamos ir ahora? " pregunto Alice. Rosalie y yo cabeceamos y estuvimos de pie enseguida para unirnos a Tanya que había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Dimos un paseo en el elevador con ella y escuchamos sus explicaciones mientras bajábamos a la Cubierta de Plaza que era la cubierta pública más baja. "Sobre este nivel" nos explicó mientras pasábamos cada nueva área del suelo, "…tenemos el Teatro que sube tres historias, el cine, el magnífico vestíbulo y nuestro muy propio "Restaurante de los Estados Unidos"... Recomiendo que lo visiten alguna noche. "añadió.

Luego nos condujo al magnífico vestíbulo que poseía una escalera de ónice impresionante, pisos de mármol y un asombroso elevador de cristal.

En las dos horas siguientes, Tanya nos dirigió por todas partes del barco, por todos y cada uno de los nivel. Nos mostró la biblioteca, el cuarto de música, el casino, el cuarto) de juegos, la discoteca, el balneario, el centro de la salud, el invernadero y el área de niños. En la parte superior, llamada "Luna Nueva" se encontraba la cubierta, Tanya explicó que la gente podía subir allí para mirar la luna y estrellas por telescopios durante las noches claras.

Después de las dos horas nos condujo a nuestro cuarto por el comedor, y por la escalera a nuestra terraza.

"Su champán de bienvenida debería haber llegado ya." Nos dijo Tanya mientras abría las puertas de cristales que conducían a la sala de estar.

Tal como lo dijo, había una bandeja negra con un recipiente lleno de hielo, conteniendo una botella de champán y tres copas de cristal. Tanya se despidió después de asegurarse que éramos bastante felices.

" ¿Creen que deberíamos desempaquetar primero? Son ya las 5 de la tarde y debemos dirigirnos abajo para la cena alrededor de las ocho." Expresé mi opinión mientras miraba mi reloj.

Rosalie y Alice estuvieron de acuerdo con mi idea y se encaminaron al guardarropa. "¡Bien, tengo que asegurarme de que todos estén aquí!" Exigió Alice y luego comenzó a enumerar sus bolsos. "¡Doc, Atontado, Gruñón, Feliz, Soñoliento, Sneezy, Tímido y Blancanieves…okay están todos, a desempaquetar! " gritó con excitación mientras arrastraba cada uno de sus bolsos al armario.

" Alice…te pedimos antes que no les dieras nombres a las maletas."

"No veo por qué no, teníamos ocho bolsos entre nosotras, pienso que es lindo." se defendió Alice y luego comenzó a abrir cada uno de sus bolsos.

Miré a Alice con asombro, y luego jadeé cuando comprendí que había dedicado casi una maleta completa para sus zapatos.

"¿Alice, por qué trajiste tantos zapatos?" Pregunté asombrada.

Hice rodar mis ojos en su respuesta. "Bella, Bella, Bella, los zapatos nunca son suficientes, aunque debería haber dejado algunos pares en casa para poder comprar más…" Luego se calmó para volver enseguida a emocionarse. "¡Eh!, tenemos que ir a la tienda de regalo antes de que nos marchemos. ¡Tenemos que conseguir al Tío Charlie un pequeño recuerdo! "aplaudió sus manos con excitación mientras nos miraba a mi y a Rosalie.

Charlie no era realmente su tío o el de Rosalie en realidad. Él era mi padre, pero les gustaba llamarle el Tío Charlie, y a el le gustaba oírlo. Alice y Rosalie habían sido mis mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria, Charlie las ve como su familia tanto como yo lo hago. Siempre que visitaba a Charlie, ellas venían conmigo.

Rosalie y yo terminamos nuestro desembalaje antes de que Alice hiciera, entonces tuvimos el maravilloso placer de ayudarle.

"Bella…puedo poner un poco de mis cosas con las tuyas, no tengo suficiente espacio" Alice me preguntó dulcemente con un puchero adorable sobre su cara. Condescendí simplemente porque yo no podía decir "no" a su tierno puchero.

"¿Por qué trajiste tantas de las mismas camisas, en colores diferentes?" Rosalie preguntó con un sonido incrédulo que oculto bien en su voz

Alice miró a Rosalie y simplemente dijo, "¿Es en serio?" antes de que ella encogiera sus hombros.

"Era difícil de escoger sólo dos o tres de tantas…y me gustan vestirme en los colores que reflejan mi humor según el día…y no podría haber previsto en que humor estaré durante estas vacaciones. " respondió Alice inocentemente.

Una vez que habíamos desempaquetado, nos dirigimos de nuevo al champán. Después de llenar las copas, nos dirigimos al dormitorio. Nos sentamos en la cama, sorbiendo nuestro champán intentábamos decidir lo que haríamos mañana.

"Bien… no importaría si nos dirigimos al casino una noche… yo soy absolutamente buena en la ruleta." Dijo Alice mientras miraba un folleto de la nave.

"¡Para!,ve detrás una página!" exigió Rosalie a medida que Alice obedecía.

"¡Allí! Miren… tenemos que ir allí!" su cara se rompió con una sonrisa emocionada mientras que señalaba la página mostrando el "spa" de calidad mundial "nosotras debemos tomar un baño de fango!" propuso mientras leía los detalles del balneario. "Bien, voy a ir definitivamente a la biblioteca algún día… todos esos libros!" Dije en voz alta emocionada. Recibí miradas impares de Alice y de Rosalie por mi pequeño arrebato. No entendían ni compartieron mi amor por los libros.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio Rosalie hablo alto mientras me miraba, "¿Nos preparamos para la cena?" Rosalie miro a Alice después de que esta me sacara la lengua infantilmente. Después de cenar, luchamos por el privilegio de llegar al cuarto de baño primero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diganme si quieren que siga!!


	2. Tiemble de maderas

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Edward POV.**

"¡Hey… Sally!" Saludé a la familiar recepcionista del escritorio delantero.

"¿Nos quedamos en la suite "Amanecer?" Pregunté mientras miraba los alrededores del barco.

"Eso es seguro. Adivino que no necesitas un mayordomo… ¿me equivoco?" me preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras me ofrecía las llaves.

"No creo Sally…lo podemos hacer bien solos..." Me reí y tomé la llave.

"Eso es bueno …de todas formas Tanya tiene a alguien más esta vez." Me contesto.

"Estoy seguro de que 'de todas formas' me buscara…lo se por experiencia personal". Le agradecí por su ayuda cuando una pareja llego al escritorio por sus llaves.

Busque a Emmett y Jasper, estaban a una pequeña distancia hablando con Walter. El era un viejo tipo que trabajaba en el restaurante "Sol de Medianoche", con él habíamos trabado una amistad años anteriores.

Recogí mis dos bolsos y me dirigí a ellos. Después de un saludo rápido, Walter anunció que tenia que volver a trabajar y se fue entre el mar de gente.

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Emmett mientras recogía sus maletas y se dirigía hacia el elevador. Jasper y yo lo seguimos silenciosamente.

Una vez que dimos un paso en nuestra suite, me rei del sentimiento familiar del lugar. Directamente dejé caer mis maletas en el guardarropa antes de sentarme en el piano de media cola. Después de unas melodías cortas, me levanté y me uní a Emmett y Jasper frente a la TV plasma.

"¿Creen que tendremos a esos viejos chismosos en la suite de al lado como el año pasado?" Preguntó Jasper mientras miraba por la puerta de cristales a la galería.

"¡Dios, espero que no! ¡Aquella pareja era una pesadilla!,Lo único que nos salvo de sus quejas fue cuando comenzaste a tocar el piano." Emmett sacudió la cabeza mientras me reia.

Me acorde de los viajes pasados en el crucero, que fueron generosamente pagados por mi padre, Carlisle. Desde que Jasper y yo cumplimos 18. Jasper ha sido mi medio hermano desde que tenia cinco años, y Emmett seis. Esme y Jasper, habían vivido con nosotros durante dos años antes de que Carlisle y Esme se casaran.

En las siguientes horas, acabamos de "hacer nada"en nuestra suite, viendo la televisión, o tocando en el piano, hasta que tuvimos que prepararnos para la cena.

**Bella POV**

Después de una media hora en el cuarto de baño, y muchas amenazas y gritos de protesta de Alice y Rosalie, salí con la bata de baño roja y negra, que combinaba con mi pieza.

Estuve de pie frente la puerta del baño durante unos segundos, no se oía nada, ni Alice ni Rosalie estaban allí. Luego oí algunas voces alegres que venían de la sala de estar, y me dirigí ahi.

Intente no babear al ver las masas de vestidos que Tanya mostraba a Rosalie y Alice.

"Bueno…como ya he escogido mi vestido, me dirigó al baño " dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba. Le dio una última mirada a su vestido rojo con flores hasta las rodillas, antes de abandonar el cuarto.

"¡Bella, espero que tengamos algo aquí para usted! " exclamó Tanya con excitación mientras comenzaba a mostrarme algunos elegantes vestidos. "¿Que tipo de vestidos te gustan?" me dijo mostrándome dos a la vez

" Emm…no se…algo… ¿simple, pero lindo? " Terminé mi declaración con una pregunta. Realmente no tenia idea de que usar.

" Mmm….simple y hermoso, muy parecido a ti" Alice se rió mientras miraba fijamente los vestidos. " ¡Para! ¡El negro! ¡Este es el que estas buscando!" Alice grito, agitando sus brazos desbordando entusiasmo.

Tanya me mostró el vestido, era negro con un lazo rojo en la cintura. "¡Me gusta este, es definitivamente perfecto!" Tanya rió y le entrego a vestido a Alice. Ella lo dejó de lado y siguió viendo los otros vestidos.

"¡Este!" chilló Alice y se levanto del sofá. Indicó un vestido color oro que tenía joyas brillando tenuemente.

"¡Bella…te veras increíble con este!" El tono convencido de Alice me hizo creerle.

Asentí, y le dije a Tanya que dejara de lado el vestido para mí.

"Okay…háganme saber si necesitan alguna vez más vestidos para cualquier otra noche" Recogeré estos mañana por la mañana; déjenlos colgando en el vestíbulo." Tanya se fue después de que Alice y yo le agradeciéramos.

"Wow…tenemos vestidos" dije mirando los tres vestidos.

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Además podremos escoger dónde queremos sentarnos en el restaurante!" Alice declaró mientras tomaba el vestido más cercano.

Comencé a secar mi pelo con la toalla permaneciendo con Alice en un cómodo silencio. Me tomó unos segundos comprender que podía oír el sonido de alguien tocando el piano. "¿Alice…oyes eso?" Pregunté con un ceño, me pregunté si esto venia de al lado o del restaurante.

"Sí… ¡es hermoso!" me contestó antes de que las dos nos quedáramos silencio otra vez.

"Bien, tu, sudorosa tu turno" Rosalie se rió y se sentó sobre el sofá, secando su pelo al mismo tiempo. Alice salio del cuarto bailando al ritmo del piano y Rosalie inspeccionó nuestros vestidos.

"Creo que es la hora del maquillaje" Rosalie rió y estiro su mano para levantarme. Agarramos los vestidos y nos dirigimos al vestidor. Me senté delante del escritorio que estaba al frente de los espejos de longitud, mientras Rosalie iba a buscar su bolso de maquillaje.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tanto Rosalie como yo teníamos nuestro pelo y maquillaje listos, después de un rato entró Alice al cuarto. Levantando sus brazos mientras gritaba a mitad risas, "Hazme linda Rosie!" Rosalie y yo nos echamos a reír, Alice tomó su asiento delante de los espejos y el maquillaje. Decidí cambiarme de ropa por el vestido, entonces lo agarré y me dirigí al armario mientras Rosalie y Alice hablaban sobre el maquillaje.

Me costaba acostumbrarme a los tacones, y me resbale un par de veces después me dirigí al vestidor para mirarme en los espejos.

Los jadeos sobresaltados de Alice y Rosalie me pusieron nerviosa, sin embargo seguí caminando. También jadeé en shock cuando me vi. Me veía alta, elegante e impecable con el vestido color oro. "¡Mírenme!" Indiqué los espejos delante de mí, "¡Me veo bien!".

"¡Definitivamente si!" dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo antes de silbar fuerte. Después de verme en mi vestido, Alice termino con el maquillaje y se fue a cambiar de vestido tras Rosalie.

Me quede con la boca abierta al ver a Rosalie lista. Se parecía a una sirena, con su vestido rojo y negro y sus piernas largas expuestas. Alice se apareció en el cuarto después, pareciéndose a una muñeca de porcelana. El contraste del negro vestido y su piel lucia genial.

"¡¡Brillaremos!!" dijo Alice.

"Ya lo creo...vamos " me reí mientras me dirigía hacia fuera del dormitorio, y de las puertas de cristales, en la galería. Me quede de pie, boquiabierta cuando al apreciar la vista. El sol se ponía de color naranjo y amarillo, reflejándose a través del mar como un espejo.

"Mira es increíble…creo que fue bueno que Rosalie reservara con Tanya una mesa al lado ventana" susurró Alice asombrada manteniéndose de pie al lado de mío.

Oí unos "click", y me di vuelta para ver a Alice tomando fotos de la puesta del sol.

"¡Vamos…podrán ver este espectáculo en el camino!" ordenó Rosalie mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Alice y yo reímos tontamente mientras la mirábamos. Alice tomó algunas fotos de Rosalie mientras su cabeza seguía a la vista. Ella nos llamó una vez más, "Tengo hambre, ¡muevanse!" Nos dirigimos al primer piso, trate de mantenerme a salvo, esperando no romperme el tobillo en la primera noche. No nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a Tanya al pie de la escalera, con menús en su mano.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella…pueden seguirme a su mesa" solicito Tanya con tono profesional.

Nos condujo por un mar de mesas y gente, hasta el lado izquierdo del cuarto, donde las ventanas comenzaban en el piso y llegaban hasta el techo.

Exactamente en medio del restaurante, y directamente al lado de la ventana había una mesa circular con tres asientos alrededor de ella. Nos sentamos, y luego Tanya nos dio un menú a cada una.

Después de que nos tomaran la orden Tanya se alejó, nos dimos vuelta dejando a toda la gente a nuestras espaldas para poder mirar por la enorme ventana el atardecer. Mientras mis ojos vagaban por el restaurante y me di cuenta de algunos sentimientos impares en mi. No solo el entusiasmo de estar a bordo del enorme barco, también inquietud. Parecía que me faltaba algo pero no sabia que. Me volví para mirar por la ventana y participar de la conversación con Alice y Rosalie.

Después de llenar nuestro estomago de comida, nos encabezamos a la barra que estaba bajo el vestíbulo. Nos colocamos sobre los altos taburetes y ordenamos una copa de champán cada una.

"¡Por…un viaje en crucero que nunca olvidaremos!" dijo Rosalie mientras golpeábamos las copas suavemente. Cuando íbamos en la segunda copa, dimos vuelta nuestros asientos para mirar al resto de la gente que se encontraba allí.

"¡Dios mío…mírenla!" susurró Rosalie, mirando con sorpresa a una mujer de 60 años aproximadamente entraba en el cuarto, llevaba un vestido de cóctel fluorescente de color naranja además de su terriblemente mal teñido pelo negro. Alice y yo abrimos los ojos como platos cuando la vimos.

Seguimos nuestra crítica desvergonzadamente hasta muy entrada la noche. Una vez que algún reloj distante tocó la una, nos marchamos sobre piernas tambaleantes a nuestro cuarto. Decidimos tomar el elevador que estaba más cercano que la escalera del restaurante. Mire a Tanya mientras Alice y Rosalie entraban en el elevador.

"¡Las alcanzo en un minuto!" Les grité cuando la puerta se cerraba

Caminé hasta Tanya y le preguntó si podía ir a la biblioteca a cualquier hora del día o de noche. Se trataba de algo que se me había olvidado preguntarle en la tarde. Ella me dijo que si, que estaba abierto durante todo el día y la noche. Suspire en alivio y le agradecí antes de ir al ascensor nuevamente.  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo a mi habitación, me detuve a sacarme los zapatos, decidí que era más seguro si caminaba el resto del trayecto descalza. Un alboroto delante de mí, me llamó la atención.  
Vi a un alto hombre musculoso fuera de la suite "Amanecer" estaba en nada mas que una toalla envuelta alrededor cintura. Pude ver sus músculos en la espalda, cuando se paró de espaldas a mí, golpeando la puerta.  
Cuando me acerque pude oír su voz,"Edward, Jasper… déjenme entrar..."  
Una risa tonta se me escapo de los labios cuando llegue a mi puerta. Golpee tres veces antes de darme vuelta para ver al gigante. "Buenas noches...perdón por esto..." me pidió disculpas como un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas antes darme una dulce sonrisa.  
Pensando rápidamente me ofrecí, "¿Quieres pasar a través del balcón por nuestra habitación?". Oí unos movimientos en la puerta cuando alguien luchaba con el seguro de la puerta  
"Claro... gracias..." Me sonrió antes de extender una mano y agitar la mía. "Me llamo Emmett" Se presentó. Agradecí a Dios de que su toalla no había caído al suelo como por lo general pasaba en las películas.  
Me regañe a mí misma por pensar en esas cosas tontas antes de presentarme. "Me llamo Bella" Me sonrió de nuevo mientras abría la puerta.  
Una trasnochada Alice estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro por poder sacarle el seguro a la puerta. Vi como su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de sospecha cuando vio a Emmett en el umbral. Rápidamente explique la situación a Alice mientras se presentaba a Emmett. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Alice dijo de forma casual, "Será mejor que cruces por la sala entonces ..."  
Me di cuenta cuando vi su sonrisa, que lo que dijo era porque Rosalie estaba ahí, ajena al hecho de que había un hombre medio desnudo en nuestra suite. Emmett dio las gracias a Alice y se fue por la sala de estar. Alice y yo rápidamente lo seguimos, deseosas de capturas la reacción de Rosalie, una vez que se diera cuenta que había el tipo de hombre que le gusta en su habitación.  
"Les digo, cuando pongo el televisor en pausa, se escucha ese maldito piano al lado... quiero decir es bueno y todos..." se encogió, esperando probablemente algún tipo de acuerdo de nosotras. Ella se encontraba en el sofá, con la cabeza de lado, mirando a la pantalla en pausa.  
"Le voy a avisar a Edward" Emmett divertido, rompió el silencio en la sala.  
Me sorprendió que Rosalie volteara su cabeza con rapidez hacia nosotros. Tome nota de la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en sus labios cuando miro a Emmett de arriba a abajo descaradamente.  
"Hola soy Emmett, ¿estás disfrutando la vista?" Emmett sonrió despertado a Rosalie de su ensoñación, moviendo la mano en su cara..  
"Estoy segura... yo soy Rosalie" se presento a sí misma. Ella sonrió con confianza, ya que sacudió su mano. Estaba sorprendida por su falta de vergüenza.  
"Bueno... Me encantaría ser comido con los ojos toda la noche, pero tal vez podemos hacer esto algún otro día en la piscina" se ofreció Emmett mientras deslizaba su mano de la de Rosalie.  
"Seguro, seria genial, puedes traer también a Edward..." sugirió Alice.  
"Y Jasper" añadí, recordando los nombres que había sido gritados por Emmett a través de su puerta.  
"Seguro, nos veremos pronto vecinas, podemos encontrarnos otro día." Dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta corrediza.  
Nos dio las buenas noches antes de que cerrar la puerta. Lo vimos mientras se alejaba. Con la luz de la luna y las luces decorativas de afuera, las tres vimos su trasero desnudo en los segundos que se le cayó la toalla.  
Debe haber escuchado nuestros chillidos y risas, porque también escuchamos su risa claramente en mientras se alejaba.  
"¡Oh mi Dios!" Rosalie cayó sobre sofá, con la mirada perdida a millones de kilómetros.  
Alice presiono algunos botones con uno de los mandos a distancia, las cortinas se cerraron. A continuación, se sentó a los pies de Rosalie, mientras decía, "¡No puedo esperar a conocer a Edward y Jasper también! Tengo una buena sensación acerca de esto."Yo asentí de acuerdo mientras me preguntaba si Edward y Jasper estarían tan buenos como Emmett.  
"Él es totalmente mi tipo... ¡ No lo puedo creer!" Rosalie sonrió antes de que su cara se tornara preocupada. "Eh...a alguna de ustedes..."  
De inmediato levante mi mano para poner fin a ella. "Es un chico lindo Rose, pero él no es mi tipo". Expulse algunas de sus preocupaciones. Alice estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, dejando a Rosalie sin nada de que preocuparse.  
Podía sentir mis ojos cerrarse, por lo que me dirigí hacia el armario para guardar mi vestido. Me puse mi cómodos shorts de color gris y una camiseta, luego colgué mi vestido en el vestíbulo, como nos dijo Tanya en la tarde. Rosalie y Alice hicieron lo mismo y pronto se fueron a dormir al igual que yo.


	3. Muevete y sal de la cama

Muévete- "Despierta del sueño y sal de la cama."

**Bella POV**.

"No puedo respirar…" Jadeé cuando sentí una fuerte presión sobre mi caja torácica. Miré abajo, y me encontré con Alice sobre mí, durmiendo profundamente. Me salí lo mas despacio que pude, pero inevitablemente terminé en el suelo.

"¡Ahhhh hemos golpeado un iceberg!" chillo Alice cuando mi caída la despertó.

Escuche la risa de Rosalie preguntando, "Alice, explícanos cómo podemos golpear un iceberg. Estamos en la mitad del caribe."

Me levanté, frotando mi codo y seguí, "Alice, no estamos ni en la región antártica ni en un barco llamaron Titanic." Sonreí con satisfacción a Rosalie, Alice nos miro enojada. "¡Ahhh cállense!" se quejo antes salir corriendo al baño.

"¡Ajá! ¡ajá! perdedoras…Las veré en una hora, después de mi baño con masajes!" Su voz venia del otro lado de la puerta.

Un toque en la puerta principal llamó nuestra atención. "¿Quien crees que es?" pregunto Rosalie sobre su hombro mientras salía del cuarto. La seguí, para encontrarme con una mujer del personal del barco, empujaba un carro con varias bandejas de distintos tamaños y formas."Buenos días" la mujer me saludó mientras seguía a Rosalie a la sala de estar. Le di un rápido hola y me senté en la mesa cercana al pequeño piano de cola.

"¿Todo esto es para nosotras?" Pregunte inspeccionando los cuatro pisos de diferentes del carro. La mujer miro el carro, luego a mí y comenzó a reír mientras nos explicaba, "¡Oh no querida! Sólo dos de estos son suyos…los otros dos niveles son para el cuarto de al lado…si ya están despiertos." La mujer se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran ya las 9 de la mañana.

"¿Por qué no habrían de estar levantados?" Pregunté, curiosa en cuanto la mujer lo dijo. Ella sonrió y me dio una taza de café antes de explicar, "Dudo que los jóvenes de al lado salgan de la cama antes de mediodía." La mujer no parecía horrorizada ni tenia algún gesto de desaprobación como era de esperarse; mas bien parecía divertida.

"¿Porque?" Le pregunté mientras revolvía mi leche y azúcar con el café.

"Bueno…con toda la cerveza que ordenaron a su cuarto anoche, habría sido suficiente para deja satisfechos a 10 hombres" Frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia su habitación. Dejé ir la conversación, luego de que la mujer quien nos dijo que la llamáramos María, comenzara a colocar varios platos en medio de la mesa, antes de irse.

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a quitar las cimas de los platos con excitación mientras nuestros ojos los contemplaban. Revisé cada uno, después de haber sacado todas las tapas. Habían platos llenos de tocino, salchichas, tostadas francesas, croissants, bagels, panqueques y muffins (**n/a: algunas cosas no tienen traducción, si no saben lo que es, busquen en google**), además de varias frutas.

Rosalie y yo amontonamos nuestros platos con un poco de cada cosa y comimos silenciosamente mientras mirábamos algunos dibujos animados por la TV. Cuando terminamos nuestro desayuno, rellenamos nuestras tazas de café y nos sentamos sobre el sofá, para continuar viendo TV. Alice salio del cuarto de baño una hora más tarde, como nos dijo que haría. Saco unas rebanadas de melón y una lonja de tocino de los platos antes de ir bailando hasta la ventana para mirar la vista. "¡Eh! ¡miren!" Se rió mientras señalaba abajo el mar.

Salí corriendo hacia ella y busqué donde ella señalaba. Había media docena de delfines nadando alrededor del barco, a corta distancia. Alice salio corriendo a buscar su cámara y comenzó a capturar la increíble escena. Me senté sobre una de las sillas para tomar sol y Alice se dirigió hacia mí con excitación en el momento que cerraba mis ojos, "Tenemos que ir a la piscina hoy…Emmett lo menciono ayer y no puedo esperar para conocer a Jasper!" Le eché una ojeada a Alice abriendo solo un ojo y vi como se asomaba por el balcón, mirando el mar.

"¡Ven acá!" Le ordené. Ella me escuchó y se giró, torciendo su pelo con los dedos.

"¿Por qué estas tan impaciente por conocer a Jasper y no a Edward?" Pregunté mirándola sospechosamente.

Ella se encogió y puso una mirada pensativa, hacia el cielo. "No lo sé…" miro el piso y pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Alice... hay algo que no me has contado?" Le pregunte mientras Rosalie se nos unía.

"¿Yo? no...." Se dio vuelta quedándose de espaldas a nosotras y comenzó a mover su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo y el mar.

"Vamos Alice...puedes hablar con nosotras..." Me volví a mirar a Rosalie. Ella miraba confusa a Alice.

"Alice...habla…ahora..." Rosalie ordenó al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

"Bien... pero no se rían..." dijo mientras mantenía su cabeza caída hacia sus pies, rápidamente subió su cabeza con tiempo suficiente para darnos una sonrisa y un guiño tranquilizador.

"Tuve un sueño la noche antes de venir de vacaciones, en el sueño conocía a un tipo absolutamente hermoso que tenia pelo rubio..." dijo rápidamente antes de continuar en un tono más moderado, "Bueno...me pareció que Emmett era un chico muy hot... y hay algo sobre el nombre de Jasper ...bueno, me preguntaba si Emmett tiene amigos guapos, uno de ellos puede ser el chico de mi sueño…¿o no? "

Una vez terminada su pequeña confesión, caminó pasándonos de vuelta hacia el dormitorio.

"Podría estar en lo correcto, ya sabes..." me conmovió el tono grave con el que hablo Rosalie. Esperaba que se riera ante la confesión de Alice, pero no fue así, "Bueno...tu la conoces... Alice siempre ha tenido este tipo de sueños y visiones...incluso una vez me ayudo a ganar algo de dinero en una carrera de caballos antes de..."

"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá..." la interrumpí, me levanté y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la sala, justo a tiempo para oír un golpe en la puerta. Me apresure a abrir, ansiosa por ver quién estaba ahí.

**Edward POV**.

Podía oír un lejano ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta cuando me desperté. Abri un ojo, curioso por saber donde me había dormido anoche y por qué mi espalda me estaba matando. Me gire, pero termine en el suelo con un doloroso golpe sordo.

"¿Cómo diablos termine aquí?" Me pregunte en voz alta mientras me frotaba la espalda. Intentaba comprender cómo podía haber dormido durante horas en la pequeña silla del piano. Siguieron golpeando la puerta, así que fui y la abrí.

Maria me miraba desde el otro lado del umbral con mala cara. "¿Dolor de cabeza?" me pregunto dedicándome después una dulce sonrisa, la deje pasar, y entro empujando el carrito con desayuno.

"¿Tan mal me veo?" Le pregunte con voz atontada mientras cerraba la puerta y la seguía al comedor, me di cuenta mientras pasaba que la mesa que estaba llena de botellas y vasos vacíos.

"Opps" Le di mi mejor sonrisa, devolviéndome ella una mirada de desaprobación.  
Me dirigí hacia los dormitorios y grite, "¡Chicos... ¡Maria esta aquí!"

Jasper y Emmett estaban inmóviles, tenían la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, y roncaban en voz alta. "¡Hora de desayunar!" Les grite más fuerte que antes, aumentando mi propio dolor de cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Ohh comida .." escuche mascullar a Emmett contra la almohada mientras comenzaba a girarse.

Me volví de nuevo donde estaba Maria, quien estaba ocupada limpiando la mesa llena de botellas vacías. "Así que, ¿cómo ha estado?" Le pregunté, con la esperanza de sonar un poco agradable.

"Bien gracias Edwin" me respondió mientras comenzaba a poner las bandejas con desayuno sobre la mesa.

Me senté y la mire a con la mejor cara de perrito que pude lograr "Es Edward, no Edwin"

Ella se rió mirando mi patético aspecto y pidió disculpas. Emmett y Jasper pronto se arrastraron en la habitación y se sentaron a mi lado en la mesa.

Emmett mecido su cabeza en sus manos y murmuro algo incoherente. Apenas Maria se despidió de nosotros me volví para mirar a Emmett que estaba presionando su dedo en los labios en señal de que nos quedáramos en silencio. Jasper y yo fulminamos con la mirada a Emmett apenas Maria cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"Esto es todo tu culpa..." Jasper tomó las palabras directo de mi boca. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y puse mala cara.

Emmett simplemente nos miro con una expresión confundida en el rostro. "¿Qué diablos hice ahora?" Pregunto.

"Hmmm, déjame ver..." Inicie en un tono burlón mientras ponía mi dedo índice contra el mentón. "Bueno en primer lugar, saliste corriendo del baño, quejándote de que no habían dejado ningún patito de goma en el baño para ti ..."

Emmett me corto, "¡Esa no es una razón para cerrarme la puerta y dejarme afuera!"

"Ese no es el punto ..." Jasper interpuso, y luego continuó, "Luego volviste, y comenzaste a hablar acerca de las chicas de al lado, exigiendo que celebráramos el hecho."

"Y luego acabe con este horrible dolor de cabeza". Terminé mientras ponía mis ojos en Emmett.

"Lo siento" Emmett se disculpo echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Pero las chicas de al lado no sólo están buenas... son hermosas... son…impresionantes... el estilo que aparecen solo en America's Next Top Model (**n/a: para el que no lo conoce es un programa de televisión en que distintas concursantes compiten por ser modelos**)... ya las verán más adelante...".

"Más tarde... ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte con esta resaca! "Jasper cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, imitado mi postura. Luego hubo un rato de silencion, en el que todos terminamos nuestro desayuno.

"Buenos días marineros!" se escucho la alegre voz de Tanya desde la puerta del living.

"Jesús, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso, entrar aquí sin hacer ningún sonido?" pregunto Jasper con tono asustado.

"¡Rambo tiene algo en mi querido!" Se rió mientras pasaba sus uñas contra su pecho en señal de arrogancia. "Y tengo la llave de la recepción." Añadió rápidamente con una sonrisa.  
Le di un espacio en una de las sillas de la mesa, y se la señale para que se uniera a nosotros mientras me servia mas de mi café negro. Vi como ella caminaba más allá de la silla y se dirigía hacia la ventana que daba al balcón.

Un coro de protestas se extendió cuando Tanya lentamente extendió su mano hacia adelante para agarrar la esquina de las cortinas. "Ohh ¿están sensibles a la luz del sol esta mañana?" Nos dijo burlonamente, luego dejo la cortina como estaba y se fue a sentar con nosotros.

"¿Has visto a Rosalie, Alice y Bella esta mañana?" Preguntó Emmett mientras masajeaba su propia cabeza.

"Ahhh ¿ya conocieron a las nuevas vecinas?" Me di cuenta de la significativa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro mientras hablaba.

Emmett le explicó los acontecimientos de anoche, lo que paso cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún patito de goma, y también cuando llamo al servicio a la habitación para pedir cerveza.

Me dirigí a mi dormitorio y puse las mantas sobre mi cabeza tratando de olvidarme del dolor de espalda que me estaba matando. Emmett, Jasper y Tanya pronto me siguieron. Jasper se sentó a los pies de mi cama, mientras que Emmett y Tanya se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

Una vez que todos estábamos cómodos, Tanya comenzó "Emmett ... tendrás tus patitos de goma en la bañera antes de que oscurezca ..." Ella le miró seriamente antes de dirigirse a nosotros con curiosidad "¿Qué van a hacer con las chicas? Ellas los están esperando para reunirse hoy..."

"Sí... hablando de eso..." Jasper comenzó, vacilante mientras se frotaba la frente.

"Hmmm ... ¿qué tal una carta?" Pregunte mientras me acercaba a la mesita de noche. Saque un lápiz y papel y se los di a Emmett.

"¿Le pasarías la carta de parte nuestra?" Le pregunté a Tanya.

Puso una cara pensadora y nos dijo, "…Bueno, pero usted la escriben".

"Genial... esto va a ser como en la escuela, pasando notas en clase!" dijo Emmett tomando la pluma y el papel.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, me di cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros tenia alguna idea de qué escribir para ellas. Mire a Tanya, y le dije "Un poco de ayuda?" Me sonrió, y comenzó a darle consejos a Emmett sobre lo que debería escribir.

**Bella POV.**

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Tanya sonriéndome con un pedazo de papel en la mano. "Buenos días señoritas, ¿cómo están?, Vine para recoger sus bandejas de desayuno..., si ya terminaron" , comenzó a empujar un pequeño carro como el que trajo María. "Y tengo algo para darles..." dijo mientras me pasaba el pedazo de papel que tenia en su mano.  
Tome el papel mientras leía la nota cuidadosamente escrita

_Querida Alice, Bella y Rosalie,_

_Lo sentimos, deberíamos movernos y salir de la cama ... pero para ser honestos, estamos demasiado cansados. Esta mañana estamos muy sensibles al ruido y al sol. La luz nos quema... ¡Ha-ha!_

_Tal vez nos veamos mas tarde, quizás en la noche. Y definitivamente mañana, les prometemos que nos encontraremos en la piscina en algún momento. ¡No nos perderíamos eso por nada del mundo!_

_Disculpas de, Emmett (Hot-Boy) Jasper (Sexy rubio) y Edward (Chico piano)_

_P.D. ¿Nos pueden responder la carta?_

Me reí mientras terminaba de leer la carta y se la entregaba a Rosalie, quien se la entrego después a Alice cuando se nos unía a nosotras en la sala de estar.

"Hmmm ... sexy rubio" dijo releyendo la carta. Miré a Rosalie que se sentaba en la mesa de comedor, mirando a Alice.

Tanya trabajaba en silencio, limpiaba rápidamente nuestros platos del desayuno, mientras nosotras pensábamos en que podíamos escribirles en la carta.

"¿Un poco de ayuda?" Le pregunté a Tanya mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Claro... ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" Pregunto, poniéndose detrás de la silla de Rosalie, mirándonos con interés.  
"Tenemos que responder... ¿Qué podemos hacer esta noche de todas formas si lo que quieren es reunirse con nosotras? ¿Cómo nos podemos encontrar?" Pregunto Alice mientras jugaba con un pedazo de papel.

"Déjenme la reunión a mi". Tanya nos sonrió antes de continuar, "¿Por qué no van al restaurante Estados Unidos esta noche?" Nos pregunto mientras nos pasaba un folleto..

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Dije cuando termine de leerlo.

"Bien entonces, escríbanle una nota de respuesta a los chicos y asegúrense de estar en el restaurante a las 8. Voy a asegurarse de que los chicos se les unan." Tanya nos dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Alice me miró, y Rosalie comenzó a escribir,

_Estimados, Emmett, Edward y Jasper,  
Su dolor no nos ha afectado... no tenemos piedad, por lo que no podemos ofrecerle ningún tipo de compasión. Nos dijeron que el sol los quemaba...que raro ... ¿no serán vampiros entonces?  
Restaurante Estados Unidos esta noche. Estén allí o no sabrán mas de nosotras.  
Esperamos su pronta recuperación, Alice, Bella y Rosalie._

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Rosalie, dejando caer la pluma.

"No está mal... deberíamos deslizarla bajo su puerta cuando salgamos". Sugerí mientras me iba a cambiar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Alice curiosamente.

"Al jardín persa... Rose quería ir, ¿o no?" Le pregunte mientras ella se dirigía al closet.

La única respuesta que escuche fueron aplausos de excitación de parte de Alice y Rosalie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primero que nada mil veces perdon por la tardanza, he tenido varios problemas asique no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, si porfavor alguien me quiere ayudar a traducir para poder subir mas rapido que me avise ;). Muchas gracias por todos los reviews...23!!..muchos...y tambien a todos los que me agreguaron en favorites storys y las alertas....si duda es lo que mas me motiva a escribir.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Cullen16  
**

=)


End file.
